An Unexpected Journey
by Pricycle Bicycle
Summary: Post MotA, Hawke is joined by Tallis and Morrigan and the rest of her companions, on a strange quest to find Yavana, The Antivan Witch of the Wilds.


**Post Mark of the Assassin. The details may be a bit dodgy since I still haven't played MotA or completed DAO. Carver is a grey warden but has rejoined his sister after events of DA2 temporarily. No relation to my other DA fic for obvious reasons. I got most of my background info from DAwiki so it should be accurate. Let's just hope for the best! And yes I nicked the title from the Hobbit. **

**An Unexpected Journey**

"I told you Seeker, I'm just the story teller. You asked for the full story whether it's hard to believe or not…Or do you think I'm making it u-"

"Enough. You expect me to believe the Qunari just joined the Champion on another quest instead of returning to her own superiors?"

"The Qunari have strict rules Seeker. Luckily for us Tallis was willing to bend a few of them."

Cassandra scowled. "Just recount the story. And no exaggerations this time."

"Very well… It was just after the duke had fallen…and we'd got the so called "Heart of the Many". Tallis was preparing to leave but Hawke had other ideas."

"I hardly fit with your company. And I have to deal with this list before the Qunari find out what happened here."

Hawke smirked, briefly glancing at her companions. "I wouldn't say I have a type when it comes to choosing cohorts. No one here qualifies as normal." She turned back to the others, "No offence."

Fenris shrugged and Merrill looked around at the others, "What did she mean?"

Tallis grinned but still looked doubtful. "And what exactly would you have me do? Follow you around aimlessly until the Qunari came for me?"

Again Hawke smiled, "Something fun usually crops up sooner or later. You'd be surprised."

"If you can call hunting wyvern fun." Varric smirked.

"I…alright. But not for long. I've got my own mission to attend to…7 days. I can spare you 7 days Hawke. After that…"

"After that you can go your own way." Hawke finished.

"If you still want to." Varric chuckled. "Going around with this crowd can turn into a habit if you're not careful Shivs."

"We went back to Kirkwall. Only lasted a day before the Witch found us. A whole day to get roped into trouble again. Sometimes I thought we were cursed."

"Get on with it Tethras."

"Ok ok…We were heading away from Sundermount. More elves had come to take down their camp and the Champion of Kirkwall had a reputation to uphold so, we helped them. We ended up on the Wounded Coast. That's where Daisy was, hiding from the rest of elves…"

"We should do this more often Aveline." Merrill looked at the guard-captain brightly.

"Play 'Guess how many patrols I can remember' and plait my hair? Maybe not Merrill." Aveline stood up and brushed sand off herself.

Merrill smiled and shrugged, "Well I certainly enjoyed it." They turned to face Hawke waiting for her to decide what to do next.

Without warning a flash of white light hit a spot just before Hawke's feet making everyone jump back.

"Maker's breath what was that!?" Carver and the rest of them looked around for the source of the light. Their eyes alighted on a woman dressed mostly in black walking towards them, a mage staff in her hand.

Anders smiled and walked forward to greet the woman. "I thought you stayed in Ferelden."

The woman nodded at Anders and looked around at the puzzled expressions. "You have powerful friends Anders. First the Hero of Ferelden, now the Champion of Kirkwall."

Before Anders could respond Hawke stepped forward extending a hand, "I prefer Marian. Or Hawke. Anders this is..?"

"Yes, introductions. Hawke, this is an old acquaintance, Morrigan. Daughter of Flemeth. Morrigan, I think you met Merrill," At this point Merrill exclaimed "Oh yes I thought I recognised you." Morrigan merely smirked. "-you know of Hawke. And then there's Fenris, Aveline, Varric, Tallis and Carver."

Morrigan eyed Carver smirking, "Another Grey Warden. And I'd thought I'd finally shaken that lot off." Her gaze turned to Fenris, her eyes glittering, but Hawke spared him any embarrassment.

"What exactly did you want with us, Morrigan? Or was the whole idea just to scare us?"

"Something of that nature. Also I require assistance, and our mutual friend-" she nodded at Anders "-is busy roaming around Ferelden. You were Plan B."

Hawke sniggered, "I'm thrilled by your confidence in me. What is it you need assistance with exactly?"

Morrigan sighed slightly and looked at the questioning faces yet again. She'd had to trust strangers before. One more time wouldn't hurt. Finally she said "I was still in Ferelden until recently. I heard rumours about a Witch of the Wilds being captured by Fog Warriors in Seheron."

"The Witch of the Wilds?" Hawke looked at her, bemused "Last time I saw Flemeth she was flapping around the Free Marches. And since when could she not take on some warriors?"

Morrigan shook her head, "Not her. She's an _Antivan _Witch of the Wilds. Maker knows what she was doing in Seheron. Qunari aren't exactly big fans of…anyone. I want to find her. If I have a sister, she may know about my-_our_ mother's sick 'habit'."

Anders frowned, "You mean the whole child-killing thing to make her live longer 'habit'?"

"Unless she also has a fetish for Dwarves. The point is I want to get to Seheron and from what I've heard, you people can handle a fight, of which there'd be a few."

"You know for a scary mysterious witch Morrigan, I never had you pegged as the sentimental type." Anders grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Since there aren't any cities in danger of being overthrown by Darkspawn, Qunari or crazy Templars I think we'd be able to help you Morrigan. Where is Seheron?"

To this Tallis answered, "It's an island in the north of Thedas. Occupied mostly by Qunari. There are some Tal-Vashoth and Fog Warriors in the north of the island." To the surprised looks she merely shrugged and said "they teach us about the other Qunari cities when we first join the Qun."

Morrigan looked at her incredulously, "You're a Qunari? So I'm stuck with two Grey Wardens, a Qunari elf, a Dwarf, two elves, some moody looking armoured woman and the Champion of Kirkwall. Not exactly a subtle group is it?"

Aveline glowered at her, "You wanted our help. Take it or leave it."

Morrigan smirked and turned her back on the guard-captain to face Hawke. "The only problem is transport. Seheron is a long way away and we can't just steal a ship from the docks in Kirkwall. There all full of Ferelden's."

Hawke frowned at this but started walking back towards the outskirts of Kirkwall. "Lets see if there's any chance of hiring a ship before we start swimming."

They followed her back to Kirkwall to the docks where, sure enough, boatloads of Ferelden refugees were waiting to sail across the sea. Varric nudged Hawke, "Hey Hawke, can't you just demand a ship fit for the Champion of Kirkwall?"

Hawke smiled, "Look around Varric. Can you see any unofficial ships around?"

"You shouldn't give up so quickly Hawke. Let me handle this one. Go wait in the Hanged Man, I won't be long." He strolled towards some guards and started asking questions. The rest of them went to the Hanged Man, much to Morrigan's disgust, and waited for Varric to return.

"People actually live here?" Morrigan scowled at some inebriated elves ogling her. She sat across from Aveline with her arms crossed in distaste. Aveline, sounding resigned said "Sadly. But for most it's either here or live on the streets Lowtown. We used to know someone you lived-shit. Shit." They all looked quizzically at Aveline, then over to the doorway she was scowling at. Varric entered the tavern, pulling a skimpily dressed woman after him. All except Tallis and Morrigan gawped at the woman, showing for the first time since they'd met her, a guilty expression.

Merrill recovered first and beamed at the pirate. "Isabela!"

Morrigan showed a mixture of recognition and disgust. Fenris and Aveline's stony expressions remained. Noticing this, Varric held his hands up in defence. "Before you throw anything hear me out. We need a ship to get to Seheron. We also need an experienced sailor to get us there. Better Rivaini than some Kirkwall stickler for rules we can't trust."

Fenris stared at Varric incredulously, "Trust? You realise who you're talking about?"

Perhaps in an attempt to break the ice Isabela grinned, "He's got a point Varric."

Varric rolled his eyes and pulled up two more seats. "Sit down Rivaini."

She glanced doubtfully at Fenris and Aveline then stepped towards the bar. "Maybe I should get everyone some drin-" Before she could finish her sentence, Aveline had slammed her against the wall of the tavern, ignoring the onlookers' cries.

"You think you can abandon us like that and leave Hawke to battle the Arishok on her own because you were too selfish to return what was rightfully theirs, and then just waltz back into our lives?"

Isabela smiled at Aveline nonchalantly, "From what I hear, she did just fine without me big girl."

"You bloody wh-"

"Aveline! Put her down, at least until we've heard what she has to say."

Reluctantly, Aveline dropped the pirate to the ground then slumped back into her chair, scowling.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at Isabela, waiting for an explanation. Isabela straightened her clothes then sat down at the table. "Why did you come back?"

"As I said in my letter I…planned to sail to Ostwick with the book. I got halfway then I sailed into a storm."

"Then she took it as a sign from the Maker to return to us with the Tome. Right, Rivaini?"

Isabela looked at Hawke sheepishly, "Pretty much."

At this, Merrill smiled again, "Well that was nice of you. And we need someone to take us to rescue a witch from a Qunari island anyway."

Isabela looked at Merrill slightly disbelievingly then at Varric, "This was what you meant by a 'harmless little venture'?"

Varric chuckled, "What do you think Hawke? We do need her, you can't deny it."

"The Tome of Koslun? That was you?" Tallis stared at Isabela indignantly. "D'you know how much trouble that caused? How many people died?"

Isabela looked at her unscathed, "A considerable number I am assured."

Hawke's expression softened a little as she smirked, "Funny how we keep running into these situations. Must be fate."

Morrigan snorted slightly "Fate or chance? I suppose there's no other alternative..?"

"Not remotely, Witch." Varric smirked. "We better get ourselves ready for our voyage."

"Er…Witch?"

Carver smirked, "Don't even bother."

"You just decided to involve a Witch, a Qunari and the same raider that betrayed you before? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe me Seeker, I just wanted to keep things moving. Besides we'd dealt with worse than Morrigan before."

"Just continue the story."

"Very well…We packed up some necessary supplies for our trip to Seheron. No one knew what to expect except Morrigan, and she wasn't keen to tell us. Tallis had agreed to come with us and Isabela had _somehow _found another ship for us to use since her own was at the bottom of the ocean."

"A ship went missing around the same you ran off. I suppose it wasn't a coincidence.."

Isabela grinned at Aveline as they boarded the ship, "Steal? Me? Perish the thought." Aveline rolled her eyes and looked around the deck.

"Where's the crew?"

Isabela laughed, "I'm looking at them."

To this, everybody looked around doubtfully at each other. "None of us our sailors. We don't know the first thing about sailing." Carver stared at her indignantly.

"Then you'll have to learn. And fast. The sea is a cruel mistress kitten." Carver rolled his eyes and turned to his sister.

"You can't expect us to sail a ship by ourselves, all the way to Seheron Marian..?"

She smiled at her brother, "We don't have much of a choice Carver."

"She's right." Tallis stepped on deck, "If we're going to this island, we'll just have to hope she-" she inclined her head to Isabela "-can show us the ropes, so to speak."

Most of the others mumbled something in agreement but the pirate gave Tallis a cold look instead of one of gratitude. Before anyone noticed she smirked at Aveline.

"Feel free to call me Captain now, big girl."

"Over my dead body, whore."

Isabela sauntered to the wheel, "You lot will want to shed any excess weight. It leads to accidents and slow work. Leave it in the hold with the other supplies."

"Does she mean we have to lose weight before we sail?"

"She means armour Merrill."

Morrigan looked at Merrill disbelievingly and shook her head before going to the bow of the ship.

Grudgingly, Aveline, Fenris and Hawke stripped off their armour and took it and the supplies down to the hold. Varric chuckled and ambled up to Isabela. "Your orders, 'Captain'?"

Isabela smirked and pointed at the mast. "Loosen the main sail so we can get moving. Carver, tighten the rigging. Anders, there's a hole near the front of the deck. Can you do some magicky stuff to fix it?" Anders rolled his eyes and followed Morrigan to the bow. "Merrill…" Isabela looked at Merrill a little doubtfully, "Actually I think that's everything covered."

Merrill's face fell, "Oh please can I do something? I'll scrub the decks if you like, that's what sailors do isn't it? Or I could lock someone in the brig?"

Isabela smiled at her and stepped backwards, "Ok kitten. You can steer. Once we're out of the docks, turn us left and then it's straight on." Merrill beamed at her and took the wheel.

Varric grinned up at her from the mast, "Good luck Daisy."

"Oh don't say that, you've got me all nervous now."

Isabela sniggered and leaned over the side of the ship, untying the ropes keeping them in place. She heard a footsteps behind her, "Why do I get the feeling you're holding a grudge against me?"

She looked round at Tallis standing there, a stony expression in place, "I've learned not to trust Qunari."

Tallis looked at her quizzically, "Who told you I was a Qunari?"

She turned back to unfastening the ropes, "Tallis. That's hardly an elvish name, it's a title. And only Qunari go by titles." She straightened up and walked past Tallis, down towards the hold.

"I could say the same thing about you. Isabela isn't exactly a Rivaini name, last I heard." Isabela ignored her statement and passed through the doorway without another word.

"You're just making it bigger Anders."

"Well I've never had to do this before, Morrigan." He looked up from the hole on deck at her leaning against the side of the ship. "Don't strain yourself too hard."

She shrugged, "What's the point? There's nothing to do."

"You could tell us more about what we're sailing towards. Or why."

"I've never been there before. And to find my sister." She picked up her staff and pointed it at the hole. Within seconds, green light streaming from the staff had sealed the hole.

Anders smirked, "I hardly think finding her to seek revenge on your mother is going to solve anything."

"What else should I do to pass the time?"

"No Daisy port side means left. Turn the wheel the other way."

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Can you take over?"

Varric grinned, "No no, I'm busy keeping an eye on the main sail ropes. They change more often than the Witch over there."

"I don't understand."

"She's a shape-shifter Daisy. Guess it comes with being Flemeth's daughter."

"A shape-shifter? That's exciting. What can she turn into? A bird? A butterfly? A cat?"

"Giant spider if the stories are true. And a bear."

"Oh." Merrill said, crestfallen. "I hope her sister is nicer."

"I wouldn't bet on it Daisy. I hear they call her the Beast of the Tellari Swamps."

"That's a shame. Why don't they call her something nice?"

"Like what?"

Merrill frowned for a second. "I don't know. But I know I wouldn't like to be greeted every day as a 'Beast'."

Varric laughed, "In some places, that's considered a compliment Daisy. And you're steering us too far south again."

Merrill spun the wheel enthusiastically, making Tallis, Morrigan and Anders stumble to the right. "Watch it Merrill."

Varric, who had the mast the hold on to smiled at Tallis, "You gotta loosen up at sea Shivs. Daisy is the least of our worries."

Tallis smirked, "I guess so…Mind if I give the wheel a go?"

"Oh yes please. I'm not very good at it." Merrill stood aside then walked down the steps to the mast. "I want to see what it's like in the…What's that little box thing at the top of the mast?"

"The crows nest Daisy."

"Oh. That's a funny name. Is there a ladder?"

"All the way up the mast? I doubt it, but there are some hand and footholds."

Tallis arches her eyebrows, watching Merrill begin to climb. "Do you need a hand, Merrill?"

"No no I think I've got it. It's quite easy actu-" as she climbed a few more metres up, her foot slipped but she remained relatively stationary.

"Careful, Daisy…"

"I'm fine I'm fine."

When she was out of earshot Tallis said, "She's a danger to herself Varric."

"Oh come on Shivs, she's only climbing a mast…actually you have a point…but trust me, the most Daisy ever does is pick flowers out of people's gardens."

"I mean the blood magic. The Qun completely disallows the use of blood magic. Saarebas are dangerous enough as it is. Their magic is a sign of corruption. No one in the Qun would live if they were using blood magic."

"The Qun's rules are strict as hell, but you're right. Blood magic is dangerous but Daisy…We all keep an eye on her."

Tallis looked unsure, then up at Merrill, "If you say so."

"Varric! Tallis! Can you help me down!? I'm scared of heights!"

Tallis rolled her eyes then climbed swiftly up the mast after her. Varric signalled over to Anders, "Hey Blondie! Come and steer the ship if you're done flirting."

At the other end of the vessel, Morrigan rolled her eyes, "He should be so lucky…"

Isabela burst out laughing, "You've gone redder than your hair kitten." She and Hawke were watching as Aveline struggled with her armour. Carver, still in his Grey Warden's uniform, was holding the sword of a red-faced Fenris, smirking. "I don't see why we have to take our armour off anyway…"

To this, Isabela laughed again, "To see you like this. And Broody accidentally pull his shirt up."

"It's hardly an accident when you yank it up for everyone to see" Fenris growled.

Isabela smirked, "I've heard _that_ before."

"Shut up whore."

"Maker you're a woman under that armour! Who knew?"

Hawke smiled sympathetically at Fenris and Aveline. "It's not as though we're going to be attacked a sea."

"Don't jinx it."

Hawke rolled her eyes at Isabela and continued, "Besides; even if we are attacked we'll have plenty of time between seeing the enemy and engaging them in battle to get our gear."

"Enemy? Engaging in battle? Andraste's tits you sound like Aveline."

Aveline, yet again, glared at the pirate then, after a warning look from Hawke, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Maker, give me strength…"

"Maybe me, Aveline and Fenris should go back on deck. You and Carver pack up the rest of the stuff." Hawke gently pushed the pissed off guard-captain through the exit, followed soon after by Fenris.

Carver and Isabela picked up a crate of food and moved towards the galley. "So Carver…You've got a big sword…"

"Oh Maker…"

"This island we're going to…is it entirely inhabited by Qunari?" Fenris looked expectantly at Morrigan but it was Anders who answered.

"No. The north of Seheron is inhabited by the Fog Warriors and some Tal-Vashoth I expect. There always are."

Fenris looked stonily at Anders, "What do you mean 'there always are'?"

"Tal-Vashoth. Always. Sooner or later some realise the oppressive methods of the Qun, no offence." He nodded at Tallis.

Tallis narrowed her eyes slightly, "The Qun's 'methods' as you call them are not oppressive. They welcome anyone regardless of race to join there strict but fair way of life."

"Welcome everyone except mages."

"Oh here we go again. 'Mages are harmless'. 'Mages have never caused anyone any problems'. 'We should all just happily embrace mages without any worry about our own safety'."

Anders scowled at Fenris, "Are the risks of mages any different from the risks of Templars?"

Fenris looked at him incredulously, "Yes!" Anders scoffed but Fenris continued; "Templars aren't a danger to everyone around them from the start. Templars can control themselves and aren't constantly at a demons mercy. Templars aren't subject to temptation."

Morrigan watched the argument with vague amusement. Varric was rolling his eyes. Hawke and Aveline looked concerned. Tallis had taken back the wheel since Anders was preoccupied and Merrill was watching both of them, both worried and a little irritated.

"Not subject to tem-Fenris, did you see Knight-Commander Meredith that day!? Her eyes were glowing, her sword was made out of lyrium! You of all people should know what a danger lyrium is!"

Hawke half expected Fenris to start glowing blue and sink his fist through Anders' chest. Perhaps to avoid this from happening, she stepped between them. "Ok. You two, quit it now. You've been arguing the same thing for four years. For the sake of everyone's sanity will you please shut up about it, at least until this voyage is over?"

Fenris and Anders both grumbled.

"Just, turn your attention to something else."

"What do you suggest, Hawke? We throw down our weapons and plait each others hair?"

Merrill made a squeal of delight, "Hawke can I join in pleeease? I like plaiting hair but mine's never been long enough."

"Daisy, I thought I showed you how months ago."

"I know but I didn't have anyone to practice on and I forgot."

"Why do you know how to plait hair?"

"Quiet, Blondie."

Trying to turn the conversation back to the subject in hand Hawke said "How about instead or throwing _down _your weapons you use them. Anders can't teach Fenris to use magic but you can teach Anders some basic sword fighting techniques."

"That's your idea? Give 'em both swords and let them at each other?"  
"You got a better idea Varric?"

"Not really no. I suppose it makes the story better when I tell it."

Before Anders or Fenris could object, Hawke turned to Morrigan. "What about you? Extra fighting skills couldn't hurt. I'm sure Aveline would be more than happy to-"

"What?!"

Morrigan eyed Aveline's powerful demeanour, "I don't think that's necessary, Hawke."

"It's either this or I leave you two to read Varric and Isabela's 'friend-fictions'."

Aveline's eyes widened and she shivered slightly from some previous friend-fiction related memories. "Sword-fighting. Good idea."

Morrigan still looked doubtful, "I don't think-"

"Trust me, you don't want to read them."

Varric laughed, "Our friend-fictions are quality!"

"Quality's not a word I'd use. Can you go tell Isabela to get some extra swords ready. She must have some."

Varric nodded and went below deck. Merrill looked hopefully at Hawke. "If I can't to plaits can I join Morrigan and Aveline? It sounds very exciting."

Hawke looked at her doubtfully. Teaching Merrill to sword-fight was like teaching a frog to swallow fire, but there didn't seem to be another immediate suggestion, and oh, the big puppy dog eyes of hers… "I...fine. But be careful."

Morrigan and Merrill went to the right side of the deck, Fenris and Anders having already begun on 'footwork techniques'. Aveline smiled at Hawke, "I'll go easy on her."

"It's not you I'm worried about." They both looked over at Morrigan, whose arms were crossed once more, and was trying very hard to ignore Merrill's absurd questions.

"Can you teach me how to turn into a spider? Is your mother really the dragon lady from the amulet? Aren't you cold in that top?"

"Point taken." Aveline followed them and Tallis cleared her throat a little. She smirked at Hawke.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me in your grand 'help us to bond' scheme."

Hawke sniggered a little to herself. "Don't worry. I've got an idea."

Right on cue, Hawke and Tallis heard loud whistling followed by "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for meee!"

Immediately realising what Hawke had planned, Tallis started to protest but Hawke cut her off. "Isabela. Do you have those swords?"

She smirked, "Do I have swords? What kind of pirate do you think I am?" She held up a box full of cutlasses and tarnished swords, tied together with rope.

"Throw a few to Aveline and Fenris will y-? No not literally! Give them some swords, please."

Once she'd returned Tallis spoke out again, "Hawke I appreciate that we won't get to Seheron, let alone get back, if we don't work together but I really-"

"What's she talking about?"

Hawke quickly explained what the others were doing.

"But it doesn't matter" Tallis interrupted, "we both fight with daggers so we don't nee-"

"If you don't do something you'll end up as bad as Fenris and Anders. Just forget about being a Qunari thing. Forget about the Tome of Koslun thing. Just…get to know each other somehow…"

Tallis glowered, "You will have to glue me to her before I talk to her." At this, Hawke showed a knowing smirk that Tallis and Isabela were all-too familiar with, having inflicted it on countless others. Before either could scarper, Hawke picked up the length of rope that had previously kept the swords together and tightened it around their wrists.

"Oh great. Gangrene as well as a loving relationship with Tallis. Wonderful."

"Stop whining it isn't that tight."

"How long do you intend to keep us like this?"

"As long as it takes." Hawke grinned.

"And supposing there's some freak hurricane in which we need to be in separate places?"

"You better hope you're best friend for life before that happens."

"How can I steer my ship like this?"

Hawke thought for a moment, "Leave it to me. I'll steer and yes you can call my Captain."

Isabela met her smile with a glare and muttered under her breath, "I call for a mutiny…" before she stalked off to the stern, dragging Tallis with her.

Once night fell, most went below deck to the sleeping quarters, leaving only Hawke and Fenris.

"I take it we're sailing to north Seheron."

Hawke shrugged, standing at the wheel, "I suppose so. Tallis said only Tal-Vashoth live there."

Fenris smirked, "_Only _Tal-Vashoth."

"Touché. Why do you ask?" Hawke grinned a little, "You're not scared, are you?"

He gave her a dark look, but she continued to smile, raising an eyebrow. "Seheron is opposite the Tevinter Imperium. The only thing separating them is the Nocen Sea."

Hawke gave him a sympathetic and slightly awkward look. Fenris went over to the railing and leaned over, watching the ocean carry them further and further away from the Free Marches.

Forgetting the wheel, Hawke followed him. "Like you said we're going to the north of the island. However that means sailing through the Boeric Ocean."

Fenris went a little green, although that may have been the choppy water. "Isabela better be as good a sailor as she's led us to believe if we're going that way." Hawke patted his shoulder but he continued, "Didn't a Qunari dreadnaught go missing in that part of the sea once? Only broken wreckage washed up."

Hawke remembered hearing a similar story during her first laborious year in Kirkwall. She nodded. "We'll be well prepared Fenris."

"Yes…Having you, Merrill, Anders and that Morrigan woman will be…something of an advantage."

Hawke stared at him in mock disbelief. "Sorry. Did I just hear you compliment mages?"

Fenris mumbled and glanced back out at the sea.

"Now the world really has changed. Fenris pro-mages."

"I wouldn't say _that_."

"I suppose that's too much to ask."

He looked at her, "You can't deny they aren't dangerous."

"What about me?"

He paused, "You are stronger than the rest. So far you haven't suffered the temptation of any demons…unless you're not telling us something."

She smirked, "I guess I just don't see the appeal of it."

Fenris looked into her eyes. They were closer than they had both realised. Both shivering slightly in the wind. Leaning towards her face felt natural, and she didn't pull away. They were only a few centimetres away from each other when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

Hawke wheeled round hoping to the Maker that the darkness disguised her red cheeks. "Morrigan…"

She strolled to the wheel, smirking. "Isabela said I could either take the wheel or teach that Merrill girl how to turn into a swarm of flies."

Fenris gestured to the stairs. "You go. I'm not tired."

Slowly, Hawke went down stairs everyone else, leaving Morrigan and Fenris on deck. It amused her to see Tallis and Isabela, asleep in separate hammocks, but still tied together at the wrist. Apparently they had mutually decided not to cut the rope and risk Hawke handcuffing them instead. Hawke lay down on Morrigans hammock and blew out the candle.

"You can't do that. It defeats the point of blocking Carver's attack."

Fenris, exasperatedly stood with Anders' sword at his neck, in the middle of a second day of sword training. Anders had swiped at Fenris just as Carver jabbed his own sword.

"Fog Warriors aren't going to stand idly by and politely wait for me to deal with them one by one."

"That may be but you've got to learn to walk before you can run. You can barely fight one on one as it is."

Anders groaned, frustrated.

"I'll attack you again." Carver stepped back and repeated the same jab.

Anders blocked the jab, swiped his sword away and pushed him down, then turned back to Fenris, holding his sword at his throat again.

Carver through down his blade and pushed back Anders, outraged. Much to the amusement of Fenris, Anders did the same, grabbing the collar of Carver's Grey Warden uniform and shoving him away. He turned to Fenris, smirking but was soon tackled to the ground.

Hawke, who was with Aveline, Morrigan and Merrill, turned to watch, struggling to keep a straight face. "Carver! Don't be an idiot."

Tallis and Isabela who'd somehow both been up the mast came over a well, just as Carver pounced on Anders again. "Are they fighting or has Carver been overcome with emotions about Anders?"

Isabela smirked, "Good question." She burst out laughing at the pitiful tussle. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Varric grinned, "Helpful, Rivaini."

After a while Aveline stepped forward shoving them both aside in opposite directions. "Alright stop it, now. Carver put your sword down."

"Don't stop them now! Anders hasn't even turned into Justice yet!"

Aveline waited until Carver obeyed then looked at Fenris' smirking face. "Try to prevent that next time."

"Yes ma'am."

As the onlookers went back to their own tasks Merrill said worriedly, "Do _we_ have to do that Aveline?" then looked at Morrigan nervously.

Morrigan smirked, "I won't eat you Merrill."

Varric went over to Isabela and Tallis and nodded at Fenris. "Did you hear what Morrigan said this morning about Hawke and Broody over there?"

Isabela looked at both of them interestedly, "How cute! Did they-" she looked at Varric, "Oh."

"Yes Rivaini. Cough up. Five sovereigns wasn't it?"

"You bet each other five sovereigns that they would get together."

The rogues both shrugged, "Gotta get our kicks somehow. It's twenty if she ends up with a little broody, elf child."

Tallis smirked.

"You want to put in your own wager Shivs?"

Tallis smirked again, "Sure. Lets say…Ten sovereigns if we catch them at it in the hold?"

"What are you laughing about?"

Hawke had come over and looked curiously from one grinning face to the next. "Do I want to know?"

"I was just telling Shivs why she couldn't hold Bianca."

"Right…" Deciding she didn't want to know Hawke turned on her heel and went back to the others, leaving Tallis, Isabela and Varric to laugh. "Rogues…"

"I don't feel very well…" Merrill was sitting in the hold, looking very green. Varric smiled at her sympathetically. "I'm not sure I like sailing…"

"It might have been the fish Daisy. I think they'd been dead for a while."

"Stop or I'll be sick again."

"Why don't you go out on deck again. You'll be able to sea the waves and feel the salt spray of the ocean."

"You sound like Isabela, Varric."

Varric adopted a smirk and an accent similar to that of the Rivaini. "Oh kitten, if you give me those puppy eyes any longer I'll get big girl over there to arrest you for cuteness."

Merrill giggled and hiccupped, "You're very funny Varric. A little odd and you tell strange stories but very funny."

Varric gave a small bow and grinned. "Do you want me to tell you the tale about the dragon that made friends with the chantry soldiers again?"

"Oh yes please. I like that one.

Through the wall in the 'Captains Office' Isabela and Tallis stood before Hawke with a large chest on the table. Isabela unlocked it, revealing the Tome of Koslun. Hawke raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not expecting _me _to take it."

"Who else will? I just want rid of the bloody thing. I'd throw it overboard right now except someone might have something to say about that."

"Yes. Someone might." Tallis looked at her coldly. "I should have it. I can return it before you cause any more trouble with it."

"Last I heard you were Tal-Vashoth."

"Where did you hear that exactly?"

"An elf was sent to bring back a rogue Sarah-Serah-Oh…you know what I mean."

"The Saarebas was killed…I thought about it-becoming Tal-Vashoth. But I soon got caught up in the business with the duke and then you turned up." She nodded at Hawke.

"A duke? What else have I missed?"

"Later, Isabela?"

"Fine fine…If you want the book you can have it as far as I'm concerned."

They both looked at Hawke for her confirmation. "You know…Since we're going to a _Qunari_ island with a _Qunari _relic…"

"You think the Qunari will take lightly that we have it? Why not sell it? Then it's someone else's problem. And we'll be passing Llomerynn soon. There's bound to be a merchant."

"Isabela we can't just sell it we have to return it."

Isabela sighed, "Now you really sound like Aveline…"

Tallis glared, "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't stolen it in the first place."

Just as Isabela opened her mouth to respond the ship lurched to the right, throwing the three women into the wall.

"Andraste's…what the hell was that?"

Isabela was first to rise, pulling Tallis with her. "Who's steering?"

Hawke shook her head, "I don't know. Last time I looked it was Anders but there wasn't any land nearby."

"I better go and check on them." She started to walk out pulling Tallis along.

"Can you untie us first?" Tallis held out their wrists and Hawke quickly undid the rope letting Isabela exit.

Hawke held the table for balance as the boat swerved again, "Maybe Llomerynn is attacking…"

Tallis ignored this, "I want the key to that chest. She cannot be aloud to keep the Tome in her possession. She's hardly trustworthy."

"I wish I could contradict you…"

The ship suddenly lurched forward, causing chair at the desk to roll over. Hawke picked it up and looked at Tallis. "We better go see what's going on."

"What the hell are you doing?" Isabela ran up the steps into torrential rain where Anders and Aveline were struggling with the resistant wheel under Morrigan's instruction.

Fenris was glued to the railing with Carver. They had to shout over the growing thunder and the loud creak of the ship, crashing into the waves, "Storm's hit!"

Isabela rolled her eyes and took the wheel, "I noticed!" She looked at everyone on deck, "Anders! Can you and Morrigan let the sail down all the way! We'll want to catch the wind!"

"Rivaini! Not that I doubt your logic but shouldn't we try to get out of the storm?!"

"I've been in storms before! The best thing we can do is try to last it out!"

Varris stumbled after a violent jerk of the ship, "Wasn't your ship destroyed in the last storm you were in!?"

Isabela waved her hand as though batting away that 'minor detail'. Just then a flash of lightning appeared in the sky.

"Carver let go of me!" Fenris removed his arm from Carver's grasp.

"I was just regaining my balance!"

Varric laughed but promptly fell forward himself, "Don't bother Junior! He prefers your sister!"

"What?!"

They heard a yell from above. Anders has slipped on the wet mast and was hanging by his leg. "Don't drop me!"

Morrigan smirked but felt the strain and tightened her grip on the mast, "Not your best angle Anders!"

Hawke, Tallis and Merrill appeared on deck once the sail was down and Anders right way up again. Carver and Fenris were still rooted to the spot. Varric was tying ropes down.

"I think I'll stay inside actually…" Merrill shrunk away from the storm, swiftly followed by Fenris and Varric, mumbling something about the rain being cold. Carver, it seemed was determined to redeem his dignity.

"Carver!" Isabela shouted over the thunder, "Can you tighten the fore topgallant sail!?"

"Straighten the what!?"

She pointed to the foremast before spinning the wheel left. Tallis followed him but was thrown forward off the quarterdeck. Aveline went to help but fell too.

"Dignity guard-captain dignity!"

"Will you shut up and steer us away from the storm?!"

Again, they heard another yell. Carver was lying flat on his face, having just fallen from the foremast.

"Oh Maker…"

Hawke ran over to her brother and rolled him over. "Anders! Get over here!"

Unfortunately Anders was still preoccupied. Morrigan, who was now in the crows nest, had loosened the wrong rope, making the sail catch more wind, pulling the ship faster forward. Anders was hugging the mast until they slowed down.

"I can't see in any of this!"

"How long do you think it'll last!?"

"It's a storm it could go on for d-"

No one saw the precise cause of the mast shattering but in a few seconds it managed to break in half, splinters and bits of wood flying everywhere, and fall forward towards the front of the ship. Anders managed to fall off it unscathed but Morrigan crashed into foremast with the rest of it. Hawke dragged Carver away from the debris and Tallis and Aveline started searching for Morrigan.

They heard crashing below but someone shouted "There's land!"

Sure enough, the grey outline of land was coming into view, and the storm was starting to subside.

"I'll go tell the others." Tallis left Aveline to search for Morrigan in the wreckage and went to get Varric, Fernris and Merrill.

Anders healed Carver's head wound just as Aveline said "Found her!"

"Daisy it's calmed down now, let go of him."

Merrill didn't look so sure. "What if it's a lull before a bigger storm hits? Like in that story about the ogre that was killed."

"…How is that the same as a storm?"

"The ogre wasn't dead. He ripped the heads off all the people who thought they'd killed him."

"I worry about where you get your information from."

"Don't be such a spoilsport elf." Varric picked up the pieces of a broken pot, and then walked to the stairs, "I think we can go back out now."

Gingerly, they all poked their heads outside to see if the storm was over. It was still raining, but the ship was calm.

"Hope you didn't strain yourself too much, safely away from all this." She gestured at the broken mast.

"Quiet Rivaini. It was very trying below deck and I know you wouldn't be able to handle it if I was lost at sea forever."

"True. I'd cry without my paragon of manliness."

Merrill went over to the port side of the ship. "Is this Seheron? That was very quick."

Aveline dragged Morrigan and layed her next to Carver for Anders to have a look at. She stood and looked around; "Too soon. We can't be there already." She looked at Isabela. "You're meant to be the expert. Where are we?"

"Sorry did lady man hands just ask me for help?"

"Shut up and tell us where we are."

"Can't to both kitten."

"Isabela!"

"Alright alright, loosen your jerkin." She looked at the map of Thedas that had been nailed to the rail.

Tallis looked at Morrigan who had just regained consciousness, "Do we know what we're actually going to do when we get there?"

"Er…Seek out..Fog Warriors…Yavana…leave…"

"Helpful."

"We're passed Llomerynn…"

"Hey Junior's coming round now." Varric helped up Morrigan they slapped Carver lightly on the face.

"We're going to have to find a new ship now..."

"Way to put a dampener on everything Fenris!"

"Antiva! No wait…"

"I think she broke her leg. Can you fix it Anders?"

"As long as Justice doesn't disapprove of me helping a 'Witch of the Wilds'."

"If Tallis isn't your real name what is it?"

"Honestly Merrill? I don't remember. I joined the Qun so young I never remembered what my parent called me. And then we were given titles so our names became, irrelevant. I was so used to being called Athlok or Tallis that a name seemed meaningless."

"That's quite sad. Why don't you make up a name? Or ask Varric. He's always making up names for people."

"Varric calls me Shivs. Not a name I'd want others to know me by."

"No…I suppose not."

"Rivain! Yes there we are, Rialto Bay."

"Oh joy. Does that mean there's going to be a bunch of Isabelas everywhere we look?"

"I heard that!"

Aveline turned to Hawke, "Do you think they'll just let us dock?"

Hawke shrugged, "Kirkwall did."

"We were refugees."

"If they think we're here for business they'll let us in."

"What are we here for?"

"Business."

"I hit my head…"

"I noticed, Carver. I healed you."

"Mmmffhh…"

"I'll take that as a thank you."

"Is that why my leg feels like jelly Anders?"

"Seriously, is a little gratitude out of the question?"

Hawked walked over to Morrigan, "We'll have to dock here until we find a new ship…"

"I'm sure Yavana can last a few extra days without me."

"We'll have to dock at Dairsmuid. It's one of the few cities not controlled by Qunari."

"There are Qunari everywhere nowadays. I remember when I was a girl I never saw them. There were just stories about horrible unforgiving people with horns."

"You needed a better storyteller Daisy."

The others started to gather around the edge of the ship and Hawke looked at them, sniggering. "Can you try to look less…completely out of place?" They gave her questioning stares then looked at each other. "You wouldn't find a stranger group of people anywhere…" She grinned.

"I'm hurt Hawke. Genuinely hurt."

"We're not strange are we?"

Aveline and Fenris smirked. "Three elves, three mages, a dwarf, a pirate, a shape-shifter, a Qunari, a guard-captain, the Champion of Kirkwall and a Grey Warden? Not really your average choice of dinner guests…"

Merrill frowned, "That can't be right…There are only ten of us, not thirteen."

"You'd be surprised." Isabela called out from the wheel, "All sorts come into Rivain. Especially since we're opposite Antiva."

This ship crawled into the dock, attracting some confused and amused looks. Once the lines were secured, Hawke and her companions stepped off the boat.

"What now? We find a ship merchant and hope there's one on the market?"

As they walked towards the exit to the docks, and the opening into a huge marketplace, they saw three men with many piercings an tattoos on their faces and arms. Merrill shrunk away a little.

Hawke opened her mouth to speak but the man in charge spoke first; "Ten sovereigns to dock a ship here for a day. Fifteen for the week. Twenty-five for the remaining month." He spoke in a bored murmur, clearly having recited the same statement many times.

"That's pretty steep Riv-"

"Don't bother Varric."

Realising no one else was going to, Hawke took out her pouch and handed fifteen sovereigns to the stern man.

He took the money and walked away, accompanied by his thugs, "No refunds."

They waited until the men were out of earshot then Varric said, "I'll snoop around. See if there are any merchants looking to sell."

"Can we go to the market? They're selling lots of pretty things."

Fenris rolled his eyes, "We didn't come here for pretty things Merrill."

"I know but I've never been here before."

Hawke smirked, "Why don't you and Fenris go and find a ship for us and we'll visit the market."

"Actually, I'd like to go with Varric too. Things might get out of hand…"

"What's the matter princess? Worried they won't have anything your size?"

"Unlike _some, _I don't take pride in dressing like a slattern."

Hawke and Varric took the arms of the arguers and went their separate ways.

Merrill stepped through the arch into the Dairsmuid market and gasped. The square was full to the brim with people and stalls selling exotic foods, materials, animals, weapons, furniture, clothing and countless other items. As Isabela had said, the hustle and bustle of the marketplace consisted of Rivainis, elves, dwarves and other visitors from all over Thedas. No one looked twice at Hawke and her companions. Soon enough however, a flock of merchants and salesmen holding colourful necklaces and robes surrounded them. They shouted over each other, eyeing Hawke's expensive armour and yelling high prices at her for their trinkets.

A man fought his way through the fray and turned to face the merchants. "All right! All of you go away! These are my clients! Go on! Go!"

Grudgingly, the salesmen walked off for another victim. The man, who was dressed in a green and gold tunic and what looked like a scimitar in his belt, turned to face them. He had a short shaggy black beard and one bloodshot eye. "The merchants around here get very…excited at new faces. I apologise." He had an accent that was too flamboyant for a Rivaini, and perhaps a little less well-to-do than seemed customary for the natives. "I am Yusuf, a merchant here."

Hawke eyed the sword in his belt, "More than just your average merchant it seems."

"Oh this? I just carry Anoria with me out of habit…Although when brawls turn nasty she comes in useful."

Hawke, Merrill, Tallis, Isabela, Anders and Carver all smirked. Morrigan, who scarcely knew of Bianca looked puzzled.

"And here I was thinking Varric was the only one…"

"Excuse me?"

Hawke shook her head, "Doesn't matter…Yusuf wasn't it?"

He nodded, "I'm originally from Antiva but I found the atmosphere and the nightly raids a little repetitive so I sailed across the Bay to here. Not much difference but the wine is better."

"So where-" Tallis looked around at the numerous stalls, "-might one go I they wanted to find a new set of daggers Yusuf?"

Yusuf looked at the elf and started to blush furiously. "I er…there's a stall next to one with a-" he cleared his throat, "-a very loud fabric trader…You can't miss it Miss..?"

"Just Tallis. Thanks." She smirked at his red face, "Will you show me?"

He made several attempts at a reply then gave up and showed her the way.

Merrill followed them with her gaze, "I think Yusuf likes her."

Isabela giggled, "Very astute of you kitten."

"What do you mean? Likes who?"

Hawke shook her head at her brother. "Carver…"

Morrigan rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

Anders smirked, "Even I noticed that…"

"Lets look around a bit. I still need to dry off." Carver looked from Morrigan, to Isabela to Merrill, none of whom wore much armour. He blushed as he noticed how skin-tight their clothing had become after the rain.

"Carver come with me before your tongue falls out your mouth." Hawke smirked and dragged him in a different direction.

"Oooh! Look at those! Aren't they adorable!?"

"How are melons adorable..?"

"The kittens, Morrigan. Although if you drew smiley faces on each of them and pretended they were your children…Then again I don't have mummy issues."

Morrigan scowled.

"Are you still talking about the melons of the kittens?"

"Oh Merrill…"

Anders picked up a kitten and smiled. "This one looks like Sir Pounce-A-Lot…"

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Oh not this again…"

"Isabela..?"

"What now dear?"

Merrill lowered her voice slightly, "Are all Rivaini…you know…"

"Stunningly attractive and charming?"

"No. Not that I'm saying you're not…Do they all have…dark skin?"

Isabela burst out laughing, leaving Morrigan to roll her eyes again. "Yes Merrill…"

"Why? In the alienage, people have different skin tones."

"Maker…Merrill you can't just ask someone why they have dark skin."

"Listen serah…they're right here in front of me. One of them must be for sale."

The vendor shook his head, "I told you. No ships here. If you want one you'll have to persuade these people not to sale to Kont-Aar…Bloody converts…"

Aveline raised an eyebrow, "Do many people convert to the Qun around here?"

"Ha! You kidding? Used to just be a few families persuading others to join…Now? There are barely any children left. They all went to Kont-Aar. Not great for business…"

Varric sighed. "Hey Brood, do your lyrium glowy thing maybe he'll be more interested…"

"Is there anywhere I can test these?"

"Nowhere in the market...T-Tallis.."

"Then how do I know if they're any good?"

Yusuf looked through one of the archways. "There may be a courtyard somewhere…"

"Good lets go there then."

He grimaced and led her away from the market, ignoring the confusion of the dagger merchant. "You have an interesting variety of friends, Tallis."

She nodded, "I know most of them from some business with an Olesian duke a while ago. I decided to tag along with Hawke after that."

"Hawke. I take it she was the lady in the armour?"

"Mhm. Then there's Carver, her brother. He's the Grey Warden. Merrill was the elf. Anders and Morrigan were the other mages and Isabela was the other. There's also another elf, Fenris and Varric and Aveline."

"Quite a group."

She shrugged, "They get the job done. But the arguing…If you meet Fenris you'll see what I mean."

"We get people from all parts but never many mages…Since the damn Qunari landed all the mages have left."

Tallis smirked, "The Qunari aren't so bad."

Yusuf looked at her, "Spoken from…experience?"

She nodded and lined up her first dagger at a wanted poster. "I joined when I was young."

He frowned, "And they trained you into killers no doubt."

She threw the knife, landing the blade right between the wanted man's eyes. "I wouldn't say that."

"What are they?"

"Well I thought they were apples but apparently not…" Hawke took a small bit out of the pinkish fruit. "Eugh! No definitely not apples…" She spat out the squishy bitter fruit.

"I told you we should've asked."

"You also told me we should have asked one of the darkspawn for directions."

"Its back was turned! It looked like a…It was just a misunderstanding Marian!"

Hawke laughed and Carver turned to storm off. Still tittering, she squeezed the remainder of the "apple" over his head, releasing a surprising volume of juice.

He wheeled round, "That's not funny!"

She laughed again but was soon silenced as Carver threw one at her face. It had the desired effect because soon enough Hawke's face was a mess of purple juice and bits of fruit. What followed afterwards caused the shoppers and salespeople a great deal of distress and amusement.

Carver, now covered in various shades of green, pink and yellow, quickly left his sister to deal with the angry fruit seller and spotted Isabela and Morrigan by a hat stall.

"Carver…If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd just been in an extremely inappropriate situation with a…Whatever does that when they're aroused."

He glared at the pirate, who was now sporting a brightly coloured feathered hat.

"This was Marian, Isabela."

"Carver! Even I draw _that_ line…"

Morrigan smirked, "Eventually."

"Not like that…We were just…What is Merrill wearing?"

Merrill emerged from a jungle of clothing, sporting purple cloths tied to mimic a vest of sorts and some tight black trousers, making her very vaguely resemble Morrigan. What completed or destroyed the look (depending on your opinion) was the turquoise scarf wrapped around her head like a turban and the eye patch.

"You look fantastic kitten!"

"She looks like a man in drag."

"Shut up Mor-Mor."

"Mor-Mor? I think I preferred Witch."

Merrill looked in a tarnished mirror. "I don't think I'm wearing this right Isabela…"

"Nonsense. You look sweet Merrill. Carver why don't _you _try on something? You could ditch the wet Warden dress and go for something more…manly."

He scoffed, "And what do you suggest? A lace tunic and an orange bonnet?"

"It'd work on me."

Morrigan smirked again, "Everything works on you."

"I didn't know you could get lace tunics. They might sell them here Carver if you're lucky."

"I..think I'll pass Merrill."

Merrill shrugged.

"By the way…where's Anders?"

"He got sentimental at the kitten stand…"

"Riiight…"

Hawke looked around for her brother and, as she'd expected, couldn't see him. As she was bypassing a stall similar to Huberts, as it was stock with "fine goods", a man shoved her over. She looked up at him. He was fairly small but well-built and had skin that was too pale for a Rivaini. His hair was brown and tangled. Other than his black armour and large mace, he was fairly unprotected. The man picked her up using his considerable strength and pushed her against the stone wall, ignoring the curious stall owners.

"Are you Marian Hawke?"

"If I say yes will you let me down?"

"What business to you have here?"

He bared his teeth as his spoke, revealing pointed white teeth, "Not even going to break the ice by talking about the weather? You must be serious…"

He scowled, "What business do you have here?"

"An innocent holiday or sorts."

"I find that difficult to believe, Champion."

"You _have _heard of me. And I was worrying it would be awkward."

"I think these are fine Tallis…" Yusuf swallowed. He was against the wall. Tallis had quickly grown bored of the poster and had asked him to stand in as a live target. Much to his relief, Tallis was a good aim and only his courage was damaged.

Tallis looked satisfied, "Yes. I think they'll do nicely." She crossed to him, and pulled the daggers from around him, smirking. "Thanks."

"M-my pleasure." He blushed as she smiled.

"Why should go find Hawke."

They left the courtyard and returned to the busy marketplace. Unsurprisingly, there was no sight of any of Tallis' companions. They reached the main entrance when a group of men and women dressed in black ran passed, pushing them aside. Tallis frowned, watching them go.

"There are plenty of rough types I'm afraid."

"I think I know them…" She began to jog after them, "Come on. Lets follow."

"But I though you were meeting-"

"These people look like trouble, and where trouble goes Hawke is sure to follow." She started running and after a moments hesitation, was followed by Yusuf.

Anders, who up until now had been playing with his new cat, looked up. He saw a flash of red hair pass him and then a panting Yusuf following close behind.

"Maker what now…"

Securing Lady Pounce-A-Lot under his arm, he gave chase.

"Come on…there aren't any for sale. We should find Hawke."

Aveline sighed, "Maybe we can find someone in charge later. I'm not living in this place."

Varric chuckled, "What's the matter guard-captain? Not enough authority?"

"Yes."

Fenris smirked, "You should visit Tevinter some time Aveline. Plenty of guards and magisters there."

"I'll…bear that in mind…"

"Aveline! What would Donnic do without you?"

"I suppose…he would come with me…"

"Awww…"

"Quiet Fenris."

Varric glanced around the market, "Where've they got to? Can't see a damn thing."

Fenris smirked, "Disadvantages of being a dwarf."

Varric raised an eyebrow and raised his elbow. "Keeps me at just the right height to damage your proudest possession, elf."

Aveline grinned, "Hawke would be upset."

He sighed, "Does everybody know?"

They both nodded. "Can't trust witches to keep their mouths shut."

"Something's going on over there." He pointed.

"Fenris…I realise what she's wearing isn't exactly traditional but-"

"Behind the stall. There was a shout."

They started off towards the noises and began running when they heard familiar shouts.

Hawke pointed her staff at the leader of the group. "I don't know what you're talking about! We're not here for any other reason than to get transportation."

"So you just happened to be close to the river. Those elves belong to the Qun now."

"River. Elves. Qun. Still not ringing a bell."

The people scowled and a woman advanced, holding a knife high above her head. It sailed through the air towards Hawke but a shield blocked its path.

"Aveline!"

She batted away the knife then drew her sword. Fenris did the same and Varric pointed Bianca at each of the group in turn as they closed in.

The fight commenced and shoppers and owners ran out of the way, some lingering only to salvage their merchandise. Each of the groups took blows; one man falling into a display of wild flowers and Fenris getting knocked down by a throwing knife.

Flashes of light shot at the men and women from both Hawke and eventually Anders. Tallis, who arrived with Anders and Yusuf was firing off a range of kicks and stabs, dodging when the mace carriers swung at her and flipping agilely back onto her feet when knocked down.

She shouted to Hawke, "Reavers!"

"River Reavers!"

"Rivaini River Reavers!"

Varric laughed and called out over the noise, "Try saying that when you're drunk!"

Someone threw a pot at Hawke who dived out of the way. The resultant target slumped to the ground.

"Aveline's down!"

Blood pooled around they're feet but they were more concerned with the clicking that was getting nearer.

"About time Morri-" Varric punched a Reaver and consequently got pulled towards his face.

"Varric! Close your eyes!" Tallis warned. Varric obeyed but needn't have worried. The huge spider landed on the Reaver and spewed poison onto his face. The man screamed and fell to the floor, clutching his face.

Morrigan scuttled away for different prey.

"Get your hands off Anoria bastard!"

A man unknown to Varric swung a scimitar through the air. The unfortunate victims head flew off, allowing Yusuf to tackle another Reaver to the ground.

The remaining Reavers backed away and fled to wherever they had come from. Hawke and the others brushed themselves off and tended to their own wounds. Remarkably, only Aveline was seriously affected by the fight. A snake charmer passed them, tutting at the mess.

Hawke asked Tallis, "Who were they?"

"Reavers. They're…hard to explain. Lets just say they drank dragon blood and can literally scare you to death. I met one once. Her name was Nyree. She helped me out but

"I was wondering when a fight would start."

"We can't walk into a chantry now without a brawl starting."

A glow of purple light dazzled their faces as Morrigan transformed back into her human form.

Merrill watched her, half awed half terrified. "I thought Varric was joking about the spider thing…"

She shrugged, "It's not something I use as a conversation starter."

They all put away their various weapons and Hawke looked at her brother. "Carver…why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's a tunic!"

"Of course it is…"

"It's a-! The man said…"

Aveline groaned and slowly stood, holding her head. "Ow…"

"Are you ok Aveline? I saw something hit you in the head."

"Thank you for that Merrill…" She groaned again, joined this time by Fenris who had cut his arm.

"Next time can we not fight next to all these dagger stalls…"

"I think we better leave now. They mentioned a river." Hawke looked expectantly over at Isabela.

"What?"

"Where's the river?"

"Why do you think I would know?"

"Maybe because you're from here..?"

"I haven't been to Rivain in almost twenty years Hawke."

Aveline smirked, "And that would make you how old exactly?"

"Shut up Aveline."

Everyone grinned. Yusuf, who'd been cleaning Anoria, jogged to the group. "I think you river you want is the Duera. It's not far from here."

They walked through the streets of Dairsmuid until the buildings stopped and the land opened up into an expanse of grassy hills dotted with wells and a huge vineyard running along the edge as far as the eye could see. In the distance there were massive mountains capped with snow. By this time it was evening. The sky was inky blue and people had lit small fires outside their houses. Fireflies danced around the blazes and quiet chatter of the townsfolk passed through the air. The river was nestled between two of the hills and it opened up into the sea. A few children frolicked around near the shallows of the stream.

"It's very…peaceful here." Fenris said lazily. He, like the others, had heavy eyelids and yawned. They were all tired but sleep wasn't an option yet.

"Ow! Stop it! Stay put will you?" Anders struggled to control his new pet as it stuck its sharp claws into his hand.

"Anders…Why did you buy that thing?" Morrigan looked vaguely amused.

"I missed Sir Pounce-A-Lot. And I never had a chance to get one in Kirkwall nobody sells them."

"Probably because abominations like you will eat them when they're in a mood…"

"Be quiet Fenris."

"Yeah listen to your lady, Fenris."

They approached the river and were a little taken aback at what they saw. A line of elves stood listening to the Reavers. They were all nodding and ignored Hawke's party despite being less than ten metres away.

"Go away Ferelden! They do not want you here."

"Can we be the judge of that?"

One of the Reavers gave her a toothy smile which made her shiver. "Be my guest."

Hawke went over to one of the elves, "Why are you here?"

They looked at her with wide eyes. "We're waiting to go to Kont-Aar of course."

"To join the Qun?"

They nodded.

"Why not stay here instead?"

"The Qun offers us salvation. A purpose. A chance to live an ordered life."

Varric smirked, "Rather you than me elf…"

"And supposing it isn't all you hope for?"

"The Qun is not a goal it is a way of life, human."

Tallis pulled on Hawke's arm. "Hawke? I think we're done here."

She hesitated then turned to face the others. "Lets head back. You know how stubborn Qunari are…"

They were turning to leave when one of the Reavers shouted, "Now!"

One armed with a bow, shot an arrow at them. It plunged straight into Yusuf's back, causing him to fall flat on his face. He gasped in pain.

"The Qunari do not like loose ends Ferelden."

The other companions drew out their weapons once more and ran at the Reavers. The elves stood. Several of them were also armed with bows and arrows and spears. They defended the Reavers aggressively. Whilst the elves were fairly poor shots, the rain of arrows was unending. Hawke froze two elves and heard screams around her. Morrigan had, once more transformed, this time into a bear, and was growling and swiping at the attackers with her long claws. Merrill had been hit by and arrow to the leg, and now lay on her side holding it. The three rogues had formed a strategy. Bianca would unleash her unyielding bolts onto the enemy, then Tallis or Isabela would disarm the victim, whilst the other stabbed or knocked them out. It worked for while but the elves quickly noticed the pattern, and aimed at Varric.

They were starting to lose the battle. Enraged that their converts were slowly being eliminated, the Reavers started pouncing on various companions, forcing them to close their eyes and be blind to the battle. A Reaver sliced Hawke's hand, breaking the gauntlet and Isabela's bandana had been lost in the fray, much to her annoyance.

Hawke's party reached an unspoken agreement and turned away from the fight. Aveline picked up Yusuf's heaving body and Anders quickly scooped up Merrill. Lady Pounce-A-Lot had already been slain since she'd gouged at one of the elves faces. They sprinted away from their attackers who did not give chase. They watched them until they were out of sight.

Once they reached the harbour, they stopped to catch their breath and lay Merrill and Yusuf down.

Tallis knelt next to Yusuf who turned his head. His breathing was ragged and the circle of blood on his back had grown to the size of a platter. He smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I was a bit… slow to react…Not as young as I once was…"

Tallis looked at the arrow. It was deeply set in place in his back and there was no pulling it out. "I'm sorry…I don't think we can…The arrow's too deep.."

"I know. Leave it. I'm a dead man anyway."

Tallis wasn't sure how to respond.

"You're very beautiful for a Qunari…A lot more…spirit too."

Tallis laughed, "I'll remember that."

"You're…not staying here are you…in Rivain..?"

She shook her head and he smiled.

"I thought not…I want you to have something…"

Tallis answered quickly "No. We couldn't take anything from you. Not now it wouldn't..We couldn't do that Yusuf."

"No…I want you to have it…My boat…The one I got here in…It's small but I don't…need it anymore. Take it..Please."

His breaths were very slow now; Tallis knew he didn't have long. "Thank you, Yusuf."

She smiled at him until he stopped twitching, a glassy expression covering his face. "Shit.." She closed his eyes then stood, rubbing her eye a bit. The others, for once, were tactful enough not to comment.

"My leg still hurts…" Merrill limped along, squinting through the bright sunlight. The streets were crowded with people again and Hawke's companions waited at the harbour by Yusuf's boat. Hawke, Isabela and Carver had gone to get more supplies. Fenris was cautiously eyeing a young woman who'd been staring at him with extreme interest for the last half hour.

"The pain will go eventually." Anders leaned against the wall, "You'll just have to ignore it."

Merrill sighed and put her weight onto her good leg.

"Can we move?" Fenris edged away from the woman.

"What's the matter Brood? Worried Hawke'll be jealous of your little friend?"

Fenris scowled at the dwarf. "I don't like being stared at like that."

"Except by Hawke."

He glared at Morrigan. "Not you too…"

Varric turned to her, "If you saw her when she thinks we're not looking…She looks at him like he's a pile of gold…dipped in chocolate."

Tallis eyed Fenris and smirked, "I don't blame her."

Fenris' cheeks went a little red as all of them sniggered, "All of you just be quiet."

Aveline rubbed her head. A bruise had blossomed over most of it and had created a lump. She cursed the Reaver's under her breath, and caught sight of the Hawkes and Isabela returning.

"Oi Isabela…"

Fastening a new slightly green-ish bandana around her head she came over. "Yes mother?"

"Where are all the guards? They should've helped us."

"What guards? This isn't Kirkwall kitten."

"You mean there are none at all?"

"A few around the Queens citadel and you see the odd one crying in a bar…why?"

"Now I know why you despise authority."

"I don't despise it I just prefer to be on top."

"Ugh…" Aveline and Morrigan said in unison.

They started to load the boat, which creaked under every step. Yusuf's boat was a lot smaller than the ship they'd arrived in, but it looked sturdy enough to take them the remainder of the way to Seheron. All they'd been able to stow away was some food, blankets, a map and a few emergency weapons. It had become an unspoken agreement that no one would mention how they were ever going to make the return trip to Kirkwall.

The boat was eventually fully equipped, and Hawke stepped into the boat, followed by her companions.

"Shame we didn't get to stay for a while…It's gotta nicer atmosphere than Kirkwall."

Hawke smirked at the dwarf. "Thinking of moving to Rivain Varric?"

"No no... I know you wouldn't be able to handle life in the Free Marches without me."

"I suspect Bianca would have disagreements about moving too."

Varric smirked, "Heh. You got that right."

Hawke counted everyone in the boat, "You coming Merrill?" The elf stood about twenty feet away, talking animatedly to an old woman in a grey cloak leaning heavily on a stick. She looked up recognising Hawke's voice, concluded her conversation with the old woman, and returned to her companions.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not really. We were just talking about Orlais…With the mages and the Templars…She was very interested."

Anders arched his eyebrows, "Merrill…do you know who that was?"

"Should I?"

"She's a hedge witch. They're like mages. Sort of. We were told stories that some women aloud themselves to become possessed by demons. Not blood magic but they're still dangerous…"

Isabela cut in, "You mean the lovely old lady that looked after me when my parents were away was a hedge witch? I knew that hog stew of hers tasted strange…"

Anders ignored her, "I wouldn't make friends with those people, Merrill."

"Yes you've already got one abomination pal anyway."

Anders glowered and went away, presumably to mourn the loss of another cat.

"We sailed for a long time…We didn't run into any major problems other than a lack of supplies until we reached the Boeric Ocean…"

"Hold on to this!" Tallis dived at the rope as another wave came crashing down on the boat. She and Aveline grabbed hold of the rigging tightly to prevent being knocked down again. The Hawke siblings held on to the rail by the bow for dear life.

"We'll never get through this! The islands are too close together!"

Isabela spun the boat's wheel again but to little effect. The sea had control of the small ship and threw it and its cargo around haphazardly. Varric had yet again, found safety by the mast.

"Get another bucket! We won't get passed the next rock without bilging out this water!" Fenris obeyed the instructions and cautiously went back to the stern.

The wind, which had been calm until two days ago blew fiercely at the boat, pushing it west towards some rocks.

"Turn us right!"

Over the noise, Carver barely heard Isabela's reply, "I can't! The wind will carry us passed the island!"

"You wanna bet!?" The younger Hawke looked over the side of the ship. The island was closing in at an alarming rate.

"Can't you turn into a bird and fly back up!?"

Morrigan stared indignantly at Merrill, whose hair was plastered to her soaking face. "This is hardly an ideal condition to do that Merrill!" She held on to the elfs arm a little tighter. "Pull me up!"

The ship lurched right, plunging the already drenched witch into the sea. "Are you alright!?"

"Of course I'm not bloody aright! Pull me up or so help me I will tear your-" A loud thunder crack obscured her words, "-off!"

Merrill cast around for someone. "Aveline! Help me!"

The guard-captain needed no further invitation. She sprung involuntarily towards Merrill. After regaining her balance, she grabbed hold of the struggling elf and dragged her backwards. Gradually and painfully, Aveline pulled Merrill who pulled Morrigan back into the boat. The three women lay there for a while panting and all soaking wet **(don't)**. Eventually they stood, Morrigan choosing to remain in the middle of the ship this time. Merrill and Aveline staggered over to help Tallis with the sails.

"We're almost th-!" Isabela pointed presumably to an island looming in the distance. Unfortunately, she was soon thrown backwards as the boat shuddered. Varric jumped to the wheel, preventing them from literally spiralling out of control.

Hawke squinted towards the island approaching. It was stretched as far as the eye could see, and they were gaining on it. It grew as they sped towards it.

"We've gotta slow this thing down Hawke or we're going to crash!"

"Isabela! Is there any way to…" Hawke eyed her unconscious body on the deck and thought about what to do. "Tallis! Can you pull up the sails! We've got to slow down!"

"We just put them d-Never mind…" Tallis carefully climbed the small mast. Luckily it wasn't nearly as tall as the previous ships so it didn't take long to hoist up the sail.

By this point, the rocks of Seheron were jutting out towards them at harsh, angular points. Despite Varrics best efforts, the boat had one ultimate destination, and he could do nothing as it collided with the rocks. Their jagged edges ripped a hole through the hull and tore at the main frame of the ship. The "crew" fell all over the place because of the heavy waves still attacking from all sides.

"We'll have to jump out!" Hawke grinned at her doubtful brother. "After you!"

He looked ever so slightly sceptical at this decision. "You're the chivalrous Champion of Kirkwall! You go!"

"And you're a 'gallant' Grey Warden! Get out!"

The boat suddenly halted and creaked loudly. Aveline took this opportunity to push both the Hawke siblings out the boat. The drop wasn't far but the water was glacial.

"Makers tits…Fffffff..!" Carver shivered violently and paddled to the nearest rock.

The boat shook, and Aveline turned back to the others. "Get any necessary equipment and jump!" A huge wave advanced towards them and everyone panicked. Tallis dashed inside the single room on the boat and heaved out the chest containing the Tome of Koslun. Anders flung Isabela over his shoulder and rather recklessly hurdled the rail of the ship. Perhaps karma was on his side or Justice didn't want Anders to see him make a fool out of himself because Anders managed to land feet first on the rocks. Sadly that was the last kiss from lady luck since he quickly overstepped his balance on a cluster of barnacles. Isabela tumbled onto a shallow rock pool, unknowingly grazing her arms and legs.

Varric, Merrill and Tallis left the boat at the same time. Varric jumped into the water, bracing himself for the chill. Merrill tried to follow Anders lead, but the boat wouldn't have that. Instead she fell short of the rocks sitting on a short coastal shelf. Tallis, _very_ carefully entered the sea. Holding the chest just above the water, she kicked towards land. It was exhausting work. Thinking of what Merrill said, Morrigan, or rather, a swarm of flies, was on the island in a matter of minutes. She smirked as the others lugged themselves out of the water.

Hawke crawled across the sand, the waves lapping at her feet. "Everyone ok?"

Fenris and Anders grunted. Merrill sat on the beach and picked a barnacle out of her bleeding foot.

"If you ever push me out a boat again…I swear I'll…I'll.."

Aveline grinned a little, squeezing seawater out of her hair, "Stutter at me?" Carver glared.

"I don't think you need to worry about being pushed out of a boat again Junior." He pointed to the sea where only the tip of a mast banged against the rocks. The sail floated beneath the surface, resembling a white jellyfish waiting for its prey.

"Why did I agree to come with you again?" Tallis wiped her hair out of her eyes and looked at what faced them. A huge jungle was looming at them, too dense to see through. Unknown trees greeted their awe-struck eyes, and the screeching of birds was almost incomprehensible, over the deafening thunder.

"Believe me Shivs all of us wonder that."

"We have to-" thunder crack "-get under cover! Head for the trees. They might be able to shield us from the rain."

Aveline grabbed Merrill's arm and pulled her into the jungle which was about thirty feet up the beach. Oddly, vines snaked around the shore as though feeling for any victims to steal into its clutches. Anders, who was again laden with Isabela, trudged into the jungle after Varric and Carver.

"So now what?" Hawke waited for Morrigan to answer. "We're here…finally."

"I'd imagine we have to find the Fog Warriors and kindly ask them to return Yavana."

Aveline frowned, "Hardly a full proof plan."

Hawke smirked, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Carver and Fenris cut a path through the jungle as they walked and Aveline stubbornly kept her sword and shield at the ready in case of an ambush. Morrigan and Hawke walked after them. As they journeyed deeper and deeper into the forest of plants and insects, Tallis noted the sun, poking its way through the canopy of leaves. The howl of the wind had also died down.

"What are you going to do when we find her?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. These things have a habit of playing themselves out one way or another."

Hawke smiled, "That logic's worked for me all these years."

They came across a small, amphibious creature, sliding across the jungle floor, followed by two even smaller ones, presumably its offspring. They had large eyes bulging out the sides of their heads and sharp claws that dug into the soil. The sight of these creatures made Hawke think.

"Don't _you_ have a child Morrigan? We heard about it while Alistair was in Kirkwall, after a lot of persuading."

Morrigan nodded indifferently, "We required a new strategy to defeat the archdemon. A way out as it were. Only a child of a Grey Warden would work as they too would carry the taint. Aeducan refused, but persuaded Alistair to 'help me' conceive the child."

"And that child was…fed to the archdemon? I don't think I've heard that tale."

She shook her head. "The child is mine to raise but I left him in the care of my mother whilst I searched for you. He's no use to her while he's this young." Morrigan gazed wearily at the men cutting their way through ahead. She raised her hand, which suddenly held live flames, and shot the fireball through the jungle. It left a deep hole in the plant life and a more negotiable path for them to follow.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't we just go to the Qunari in the south and get them to help us. They would accept if we gave them what is rightfully theirs." Tallis exchanged the weight of the chest containing the Tome to her left arm.

Varric smirked, "Or even better! We could go on a wyvern hunt for some crazy duke!"

"I don't remember you having any better ideas Varric."

"Touché Shivs." She smiled. "Although just to be safe why not do a few nug calls." She glared.

"I thought they were very funny." Merrill grinned.

Tallis sighed, "They weren't supposed to be…Never mind."

Varric smirked and glanced at Anders who was panting, "Ok Blondie?"

"Anyone else *pant* want to carry her?"

Tallis held up the Tome, "You're welcome to swap."

"On second thought…" They continued on, deeper into the jungle.

After what seemed like days crossing through the humid jungle, the ground started to level out. After another ten minutes, they realised the ground was now stone. The trees thinned out and tents of animal skins started appearing. Everywhere was misty.

"Ow…" Isabela groaned and Anders promptly let her down.

"Oh wonderful you're awake again.." Aveline grumbled. Hawke looked marginally more sympathetic.

"Good timing Isabela we're probably just about to encounter some ferocious, blood-sucking, evil-"

"-blood-sucking, evil Fog Warriors by any chance?" A woman dressed in pale brown whom they could barely make out sat above them on a tall boulder, sharpening a short blade with another rock. She looked fairly preoccupied and uninterested in them.

"Erm…Can we help you..?"

She shrugged. "I assumed that's why you are here."

Morrigan stepped forward, "Where are you keeping Yavana?"

The woman continued sharpening her knife and shrugged her shoulders a little. "I don't know."

"Tell us!"

"Easy Fenris."

"Go back to your ship and sail away. There's no 'Yavana' here."

Fenris and Carver scoffed. Hawke adopted a lighter tone. "You understand we might have to check you on that before we sail away."

Finally, the woman turned her head to look at them. She spoke slowly and clearly as though talking to a child, "There is no 'Yavana' here." She dropped down from the considerable height. "Leave."

Carver smirked. The woman came up to his chest, "And if we don't?"

"Carver…"

"If you don't leave the Beast will come."

The younger Hawke sniggered. "The Beast? Is that meant to sound threatening?"

Morrigan frowned, "Beast of what exactly?"

Before she even began to form an answer, solid flames slammed into Carver's stomach and knocked back. He lay spread-eagled on the ground quivering. The Fog Warrior immediately sunk to her knees. Unknown to Hawke's party, several other Warriors around them did the same.

"I didn't expect to see you Morrigan." A woman in a red cloak and a black corset holding a staff with a ram skull on it walked out of the gloom. She carried the same mysterious and confident aura as Flemeth. Her voice was deep and authoritative.

Morrigan eyed her warily, "I was told you'd been imprisoned Yavana."

The witch smirked and assumed a childish voice, "I begged and begged until finally they pwomised to let me go as long as I didn't tell on them."

Varric raised an eyebrow, "So I guess she threatened them or escaped?"

"You carry some truth, dwarf. They captured me but soon saw the error of their ways."

A male Warrior behind them sounded blissfully calm, "She taught us everything. She told us of the Qunari. Tal-Vashoth invaded our camp and she helped us take it back."

Aveline looked at the Warriors, noticing their unnaturally wide eyes staring only at Yavana. "These people aren't devoted their hypnotised. You put them under a spell."

The Antivan Witch of the Wilds' expression changed a little. "They would cage me up again. It was all I could do." She looked up from their faces, "They're happy to follow me."

Fenris glowered, "They're your slaves!"

Her face hardened. "I would advise you to leave now."

The Fog Warriors all immediately stood up, drawing their weapons. Hawke's companions, except Carver who was holding his chest, did the same and backed into a circle. Anders looked up at the sky, hearing thunder. The sun still shone as brightly as ever.

"We came here to help you, Yavana." Morrigan was pointing her own staff at her sister.

"Help? What help do I need now? I have an army at my command. I could storm the palace of Queen Anora or attack the Hero of Ferelden. I could take Anderfels for my own. Do you not see, sister? I am far beyond the Tellari Swamps now."

"And I thought we'd finally run out of crazy mages…" Fenris held his sword in defence.

The rumbling thunder got louder but the sky was still blue.

"Your petty trickery won't help you here, Morrigan."

Most likely to prove her sister wrong, Morrigan sent a wave of green light at Yavana. The older Witch began to scream as invisible horrors attacked her. The Fog Warriors launched themselves at Morrigan, who was soon mostly protected by Hawke and her companions.

Anders and Hawke sent sparks and bursts and showers of multicoloured light at the attackers. Merrill did the same, interspersed with stone punches from her rock armour. Carver was dizzily waving his sword at the odd offender. Aveline and Isabela tried to assault from behind while Varric shot bolts from Bianca. Swarms of Warriors seemed to materialise from thin air. Soon they had subdued Tallis and Fenris and unsurprisingly, Carver was struggling to retaliate.

Anders backed away as five or six Warriors advanced towards him. He could hear loud footsteps behind him and he suddenly realised the rumbling wasn't thunder.

"Tal-Vashoth!" He jumped out of the way as at least twenty ex-Qunari charged at the Warriors, swinging great axes or throwing spears. The Warriors abandoned Tallis and Fenris who got up quickly.

"They must have a camp south of here."

"Come on, we need to help."

At some point, nobody knew exactly when, Yavana disappeared. Everyone assumed she was slain but Morrigan never shook off the suspicion that she'd escaped the battle. The puddles of Tal-Vashoth or Fog Warrior blood spread over most of the camp. Thanks to the arrival of the Tal-Vashoth none of Hawke's party had been seriously harmed.

One of the Tal-Vashoth, one of the few who still bore the Qunari tattoos, approached them.

"Shanedan human."

Hawke, who'd never quite been able to look a Qunari in the eye said, "Thanks for that. We wouldn't have lasted long if you lot hadn't turned up."

"That is true basalit-an, but do not thank us. Betrayal to the Qun does not lead to honour."

"It's 'Hawke'. Why did you come?"

The Tal-Vashoth's face remained impenetrable, "These dathrasi stole our land. We reclaimed what is rightfully ours."

"Speaking of which…" Isabela picked up the chest which had rested by a tree and held it up with some difficulty. "Have this. As a thank you."

"We do not accept gifts of gratitude."

"No really. Take it."

The Tal-Vashoth took the chest from her and opened the lid. His eyes widened very slightly, then narrowed again. "The Tome of Koslun. Why do you have this?"

Isabela waved her hand, "It's not important. Just take the bloody thing with you."

His expression remained, "This must be returned to the Qun."

"While I'm certainly not-"

"Under no circumstances was I referring to you, human."

Hawke smiled a little, "Well we finally got that off our chest."

Varric looked up at the sky, "Er…Hawke..."

"Maker, what now?"

They watched as a winged figure swooped towards them.

"Atashi!" The Tal-Vashoth quickly backed up as the dragon landed.

The dragon curled its wings inwards and bright purple light dazzled them.

Once it was over, they squinted at the figure. Morrigan scowled at her mother who smirked back at her, then turned to Hawke. "One meeting is coincidence. Two is on purpose. Three? I'm beginning to think you're searching for me Champion.

Hawke smiled. Although Flemeth wasn't the most reassuring face to see, it was nice to have a change from mysterious mages and grumpy Qunari.

"Morrigan. How nice to see you at last dear."

She scowled again, he hand glowing blue.

"Flemeth? Again? The Champion met her for a third time?"

"I told you Seeker, this story is hardly by the book. Whether or not you believe it is-"

"Stop. Just tell me what she did."

"She just tried to persuade Morrigan not to kill her own mother."

"Flemeth. What did Flemeth do?"

Varric smirked, "You know I'm almost beginning to get tired of these stories Seeker. It doesn't matter now. The mages and the Templars are on the brink of war and you have me locked in here, recounting the Champion's tales."

"If there is a hope of this war being prevented only the Champion can help us."

"As I told you before Seeker, the Champion is maker-knows where. The war's already begun. But then what do I know?"

**The End**


End file.
